omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Whis
Statistics Name: Whis. Origin: Dragon Ball Super. Classification: Angel, Universe Seven God of Destruction's Attendant. Gender: Male. Age: Hundreds of millions of years. Tier: | Unknown. '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Unknown. '''(Can casually one-shot Beerus) | '''Speed: | MFTL+. (Can easily traverse entire universes in hours) | Durability: | Unknown. | Intelligence: Possesses an immeasurable amount of knowledge in Martial Arts & the Universe. Whis has stated that Vados had trained him over one thousand years ago. Stamina: Immensely high. Range: | Unknown.' '| Weaknesses: If the God Whis attends to dies, he'll cease to function until another god appears. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Automatic Reaction, Temporal Rewind, Ki Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Storage, Xenolingualism, Attack Prevention, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Warp, Matter Manipulation, Magic Materialization, Healing, Divination, Angel Physiology. Weapons & Equipment Whis' Staff. Notable Attacks & Techniques * Divination – Whis is capable of using her staff to look anywhere in the universe. * Automatic Reaction – Thanks to special training, Whis' body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. He can also fight without having to think about the moves he makes. * Attack Negating ''ki'' – When Vegeta prepares to attack Whis, he notes that due to Whis' strange godly ki ''(described as ''ki without ki), he is unable to attack him. * Temporal Do-Over – It is stated by Whis that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis says that he has a time limit of three minutes into the past. * Teleportation – Whis is capable of teleporting others at least a moderate distance; even if he is not that close to them, as shown when he teleported Son Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' planet into Beerus' room. Whis reveals he is also capable of teleporting through time itself and does so to save the Future Universe 7 and Future Beerus from being killed. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Whis is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Room of Spirit & Time. * Afterimage Technique – Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Son Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. * Kiai – An invisible blast of ki from the palm. * Omni-lingual – As shown during one of his errands for Beerus, Whis is apparently fluent in all known languages in the universe, able to clearly speak a crude dialect of a primitive race. * Matter Manipulation/Magic Materialization – Whis has the ability to materialize objects from thin air, notably he materialized suits over Son Goku and Vegeta (both as Saiyans beyond Gods) which could restrict their movements so much that they could barely move. * Dimensional Storage '''– Whis is capable of storing items in an unknown space, as shown by how he made Beerus' lunch vanish, and then later made it appear from nowhere. * '''Warp – a transportation technique used by godly attendants to transport their respective gods between realms. * Healing - Whis possess the power to heal others, as shown when he completely healed Son Goku and Vegeta after they trained inside his staff's dimension. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Unknown Tier